


A Study In Incarceration and Freedom

by GreenOnyx



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Brenda gets a backstory and we're all going to Rio, F/F, Good Girls Gone Bad, Joan has anxiety among other things, fluff and anxiety and smut, more smut down the road just past the donut king on the left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Joan Ferguson builds a new life.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, screak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. 1

Joan Ferguson lay in bed early in the morning. She didn't know how early. Brenda, in the heat of passion, had kicked the bedside clock onto floor last night and now lay lightly snoring between the poor battered clock and Joan. 

As Joan lay silent and rigid in bed she felt impatience run through her veins where her blood should've been. The beginnings of familiar thoughts began to trickle in and she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She focused all her energy on not letting old rage seep back into her bones. Anxiety was tedious. Fifty odd years of this familiar path through her memories had made it worn and boring. The new scenery, memories of her former life, worries of her current predicament, all had only served to make the journey through the thickets of her mind even more unbearable. 

They had a plan, she reminded herself. She needn't worry about mousy little Vera and her two stooges. She needn't worry about her loss of power, her loss of face. Once they had the money they would be gone. Brazil. Rio de Janeiro. Then she would have a flat overlooking the sea, and a busty dark haired beauty to fuck to her heart's content. In many ways this new life was going to be a significant improvement on the old life that she had worked so hard for. It was so recent, but seemed an eternity ago when she had not understood why the women in her care could not simply right themselves. She had assumed it was a lack of willingness to control oneself. In some cases she was still certain she had been correct. In others there now seemed room for doubt. She, Joan had followed all the rules. She had done everything in her power to maintain order and provide structure and protection to those who so sorely lacked it. And her reward had been disgrace. The world she had lived in before now seemed separated from her current position as if by a film. It was enclosed like a bubble. And now she was on the outside of it. The woman beside her stirred but did not wake. Joan inched her hand outward and touched the backs of her fingers to a warm, solid thigh. The feel of her was grounding. Adrift as she was, Joan couldn’t help her need to cling to the buoy that was Brenda Murphy. 

Long nights of an aching, empty cunt, and nothing but her accolades to warm her were a thing of the past now.   
She breathed in the scent of the room. A lightly floral cleaning product that Brenda bought from the store she worked at now lent its gently antiseptic notes to the air. But closer, stronger, there was the smell of expensive French shampoo, a faint air of cigarette smoke, and the soft warm scent of a woman's skin. Everything, right down to the cigarette smoke soothed Joan. One of the few things Joan remembered clearly about her mother was an image of her laughing and smoking on the front porch of their house and the toasty musk of a hand rolled cigarette still fresh in her hair. Joan felt a painful yearning that she quickly quashed. And again, as ever, that thought was shut away in a newly locked compartment and shoved to the far reaches of her mind. She returned to Brenda.

If love were ever to find Joan, she deduced that it could find her by way of Brenda Murphy.Perhaps it had already found her. Joan wasn’t sure she would know. Brenda Murphy had not seemed an obvious choice, it was true. But surprisingly she was a very apt one. Joan opened her eyes and gazed at the woman next to her. Petite stature, dark hair, a full bust, slender hips, strong legs. Physically, she was just Joan's type. It was her undisciplined, crude manner that had made her so easy to dismiss all those months and months ago, in another world. And Joan had been distracted then. Caught up in the histrionics and doe eyed simperings of Vera Bennett and Doreen Anderson. She still felt a curious knot in her stomach when she thought about them. So she stopped thinking about them. Those ways of thinking felt oddly stale to her now, forcibly changed as she was. 

She knew by now that Brenda was always aching for a fuck first thing in the morning. Joan found it a most endearing inclination. Currently it would serve as a more than adequate distraction. So she allowed herself the indulgence of rolling over and beginning to kiss Brenda’s luscious breasts. Brenda stirred and made a noise of assent. Joan took a soft nipple in her mouth and lavished attention on it until it was pleasingly stiff in her mouth. Brenda sighed and ran a hand through Joan's hair.   
"Don't have time this morning, gorgeous" Brenda rasped   
“How would you know? You broke the clock.”  
“Nah, I didn’t. Ive had that marvelous piece of shit since uni. Nothing fazes it. That and a body clock with military precision. Army brat’s curse. Spare some love for the other one, babe”   
Joan took the instruction and shifted her attention to Brenda’s other nipple. The alarm sounded from the floor.


	2. 2

Brenda sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with her ancient alarm clock.   
"Come on, you weary bastard" she whispered to it as she attempted to unstick the button that was meant to stop the alarm.   
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Murphy"  
"Talking to you is the second" Brenda mused as she unstuck the button and placed the now silent clock on the nightstand "typically, wanted criminals make for dubious girlfriends" she smiled as she settled back into bed.   
Joan stroked Brenda's arm languidly   
"I thought you had to rush off to your terribly important job"  
"Essential as I am. I wonder if it mightn't be time to focus more fully on our future"  
"Mm? Not one minute ago I was a 'dubious girlfriend'" Joan enunciated each syllable icily.   
"As dubious as they come" Brenda smiled broadly.  
Joan was not used to this. The ease with which Brenda bantered, the enthusiasm with which she spoke to Joan. She wasn't eager to please. She wasn't intimidated. She was simply fond. "Where'd you go?" She poked Joan's stomach. 

Joan withdrew her gaze from the middle distance and focused on the dark eyes boring into her. More out of selfishness than a desire to connect, Joan answered honestly. It was a luxury she was enjoying adjusting to.   
"I was here with you. Sometimes it surprises me how much easier it is to be here than it was to be with myself before everything happened."  
"That's not much of a surprise. Military raising did a number on you" Joan smiled weakly at this. Brenda continued "I clocked it your first day. You reminded me of my dad" she laughed "so rigid. So concerned about being correct."  
"Your opposite entirely" Joan said disparagingly. Brenda smiled "Entirely. Nah the rules and me haven't gotten along well in years. I watched the rules and the restrictions eat him up. Fretted himself into an early grave, my dad."  
"We have that in common too" Joan mused.  
"The difference being" Brenda sat up and stretched "that you came out. And thank god too. A world without those legs in it is not a world I want to live in"  
"I find that harder to believe when you say it while walking away"   
"Dont you want me to freshen up before I spend the day in bed with you"  
"Ah" Joan realized, with a childish joy that she'd actually succeeded in convincing Brenda to skive off her bleak and pointless job. They'd have their money before long and there wouldn't be any need to carry on with such banal occupations. 

They took turns in the shower. Joan insisted on some privacy. Later on, Joan emerged from the steamy bathroom to find a fresh, perfectly made bed with tight corners and all. She smiled to herself while she brushed her hair. Brenda came up behind her and hugged her around her towel-wrapped waist. 

"You won't need this" Brenda crooned, reaching up and loosening the towel. Joan let it fall. She turned and faced Brenda. With a cocked eyebrow and a smirk she slid the other woman's robe off her shoulders. All impediments shed to the floor, the women kissed and embraced. Joan still felt like a relative stranger to these encounters. Even now when she knew how Brenda liked to be kissed, liked to be touched, liked to be fucked. Even now, it stretched the limits of the believability that she was allowed to indulge in the delicacies of intimacy. The softness of Brenda's waist, the heat of her, the insistent way she laid claim to Joan's body were all previously incomprehensible luxuries. Joan allowed herself to be steered to the bed and shoved backward upon it. Brenda spread Joan's knees and knelt between them. It wasn't always this to-the-point but they both knew the other had been aching for this ever since waking. 

Brenda's tongue pressed inside of Joan like tasting her was too addictive to do passively. Joan propped herself up on her elbow and used her other hand to press Brenda deeper. Brenda liked it a little rough, and that suited Joan just fine. Brenda's talent was tremendous. She had no shame and no reservations about pleasure. She gladly fucked Joan with her tongue and guided Joan to gyrate against her nose. The word pornographic didn't do the experience justice. 

Even in her long years of solitude Joan had never liked pornography. It lacked exactly this, this fire, this desire. This was what sex was about. This was the only reason for it. To stoke this fire inside of her. Only a woman could do this. A whimpering, cracked noise was pulled from Joan's throat as she rubbed herself against Brenda's face. Brenda pulled away for breath. She placed the pads of her fingers where her nose had been and rubbed in the meticulously alternating pattern of rough and gentle circles that she had learned (through determined trial and error) made Joan come in leg-shaking whimpering shudders. Joan was well on her way to just such an orgasm when Brenda stopped and gave her a devious smile. 

"Not yet, beautiful"   
"You bitch" Joan growled   
Brenda responded with a hard lick of Joan's aching clit. It made Joan gasp. She collapsed back onto the bed as the hard licks drove all thought from her mind and all strength from her body. Joan lay back allow herself to be devoured. She wondered if she'd always been made for this, made for love, made to be attended to and adored. And she came. Hard. She was barely aware of the groaning whine that escaped her as she allowed a woman's mouth to drive her out of her mind and into her her body.


	3. 3

Joan licked her own taste from Brenda's lips. Brenda kissed her possessively, one hand holding Joan roughlyby the chin. Brenda stood up on her knees and flipped her hair out of her face. It hung in its loose natural curls. She took a deep breath and raked her eyes over Joan. Then she gave Joan a half smile and crawled up the bed to recline against the pillows. She crossed her legs, her smile still firmly in place. 

Joan huffed out a breath through her nose and crawled up the bed slowly and purposefully, like a predator stalking all too willing prey. When her face was inches from Brenda's her nostrils flared as she informed the other woman 

"You're unbearably smug" 

"Yeah" Brenda conceded, kissing Joan briefly on the lips "but you like it"

"I tolerate it" Joan drawled as she slipped a hand under Brenda's knee and separated her legs "because you taste so good"

Brenda moaned and cupped the back of Joan's neck, pulling her into a rough kiss. Joan only let herself be kissed for a moment. 

She put a hand on Brenda's chest and shoved her backward. 

"I didn't come here to kiss, Murphy. Spread your legs" she sneered. 

Brenda smiled and obeyed. Joan felt like a god when she watched Brenda obey her orders in bed. She kissed her way down her lover's neck and chest. The phrase rolled around pleasurably in her mind. _My lover_... _my lover._ There had come a time in the not too distant past when Joan had become convinced that she would never have the experience. She hadn't informed Brenda of her own internal use of the phrase. That felt... it wasn't time for that. 

All those months ago serving her time in Wentworth, she thought she had merely recognized a sympathetic and useful individual. But as she took Brenda's taut nipple in her mouth and elicited a low gravely moan, she felt a pull in her chest. It was a fluttering and a magnetism. She felt the same pang of yearning and infatuation more and more when Brenda was away all night for work. Those were the nights when it got bad. As if the steady feeling she had come to expect when Brenda was around, only served as a catalyst for further misery in solitude. Joan kissed the soft plump stomach that she had become so fond of. It seemed so contradictory to find such softness on a woman so hard. Joan licked and sank her teeth into Brenda's side. Brenda gasped shakily. Her clit was stiff and clearly visible between her legs even when they weren't spread. 

Joan lowered her mouth to the other woman's shining cunt. She blew a slow, hot breath over the straining clit. Brenda gasped again and made a small whimpering sound. Joan took such joy from this, this carnal indulgent act. How long had she waited? How long had she pined away long nights, bereft with longing for one woman or another? And now her mouth was an inch away from a gorgeous cunt she knew well. She knew how to please and punish it to make her lover writhe and shake. She knew how sensitive the little organ she was teasing was, and it thrilled her. She licked Brenda from her hole to her clit, gently spreading the soak over Brenda’s sensitive flesh. 

“Let me see that pretty mouth” Brenda breathed. Joan looked up and met Brenda’s eyes as she moved her hair out of the way and made sure that everything she was doing could be seen. She absolutely loved being seen excelling. 

She lowered her mouth to Brenda’s clit and caressed it with her lower lip. She swiped it across her lip like she was applying lipstick. 

Brenda looked pleasurably stunned and in low voice she breathed “fuck”. Joan looked into Brenda’s eyes as she swiped her top lip slowly over the slick clit in the same careful caress. Then Joan made a show of licking the slick wetness from her lips and savoring it.Brenda moaned just watching her. 

Joan pressed two fingers inside of Brenda at an angle that she could maintain while administering her oral attentions. She watched adoringly as her fingers slid in and out for a few moments. 

"Such a pretty cunt" she murmured. Then she closed her mouth around Brenda's clit and began to suck. She adored how easy it was to make Brenda feel so intensely. The other woman's moans filled the room immediately. Joan used her fingers to press down, putting pressure on Brenda's cunt that would make her feel full. Strong hands tangled in Joan's hair as a stream of obscenities fell from Brenda's lips. Joan savored the feeling of the silky sensitive flesh in her mouth, the heat of it on her skin, the smell of sex in the air, the taste. God the taste of this woman. 

Brenda was bucking against Joan's mouth and fingers. Joan sucked and licked and pressed and fucked with a hunger that felt older than herself. This lust, these acts, they felt like something ancient and magical. Like a fulfilling of some cosmic contract, like the yearning ache she carried so heavily for so long was the physical repercussion of her body's purpose going unfulfilled. Surely women were made for this. Surely the highest pleasure known to humankind was the coupling of two women. 

And with a strangled shout of "Fuck!" Brenda came. Her clit twitched in Joan's mouth, and her cunt clenched and fluttered. Joan did not release her until the convulsions had subsided. Joan did not move from her position even then. She pressed Brenda's legs farther apart and licked away the savory sweet wetness in long broad strokes. After all, she didn't like to leave a mess. 


	4. 4

Joan was licking Brenda to a growing need for a second orgasm.

"God, your mouth" she moaned, head back on the pillows, letting Joan lavish her with attention. She'd always fancied Joan. Right from the first day. The first moment really. She was impossible to ignore, was Joan. The first thing Brenda noticed was her boldness. Her sheer will to be seen. A six foot woman in heels and tall hairdo? That was a fucking statement. It helped her cause that she was gorgeous. Damn near impossible to take your eyes off of. Everything about her perfectly intentional. At least the things she could control. As she had listened to Governor Ferguson give that first speech to the staff Brenda began to wonder why an already striking woman would need to make such an effort to be seen. Who had overlooked her? 

As Joan's tongue circled Brenda's trembling clit Brenda thought about how pleased her past self would be for her. Once Brenda had looked at Ferguson, she couldn't look away. She saw the effort Ferguson put into being impressive. And she _was_ impressed. And she was saddened. She couldn't help but pity the woman. If Joan Ferguson hadn't seemed so averse to imagination, Brenda would've expected to start hearing about _her_ imaginary boyfriend any day. She was just as pathetic as Vera Bennet in how the job overshadowed her life, her sense of self. But the woman between Brenda's legs now was not the same woman. She had stopped trying so hard to be intimidating and the result was a fortified intensity of presence so dramatic it was hard to _simply be_ around her sometimes. She made being human feel like not enough. 

With an obscene wet pop Brenda felt herself released From Joan's mouth. She was on the verge of complaining when Joan lifted one of Brenda's legs and positioned her own under it. 

"Oh god yes" Brenda breathed. She grabbed onto Joan and they positioned themselves for the familiar and deeply intimate act. Joan reached between her own legs and rubbed for a moment, spreading her wetness. When she lowered herself onto Brenda her cunt was so hot and so slick, she felt like pure molten lust. Her clit rubbed against Brenda's in the most erotic sensation Brenda could even imagine. 

"Oh fuck, darling. You'll burn me alive with that heat"

Joan smirked as she grasped Brenda's thigh and ground against her. It took some doing to stabilize themselves but it was unbelievably worth it. Tribadism had never really worked for Brenda with other partners. It felt nice enough, but it just wasn't a big attraction in the wide world of sexual touches. But when Joan had wanted to, it had been too delicious a prospect to pass up. And by god was Brenda rewarded for her open mindedness. The way Joan pressed and ground against her was almost savage. She threw all her weight into her thrusts and the pressure was goddamn perfect. 

They were shaking the bed with their rutting. Joan's wet folds slipping over Brenda's, her hair a pleasing rasp against sensitive skin. While Brenda was generally the more dominant partner, she currently felt like she was a pleasure object being used roughly and it was making all of her insides flutter. She couldn't help the groaning moans of "Fuck me" falling from her mouth one after the other. The words had a visible effect on Joan. Flared nostrils and parted lips told Brenda how pleased her partner was. Joan's strength and her size so easily physically dominated Brenda. As delicious friction set Brenda's body aflame, the glorious weight of the woman on top of her was pressing Brenda into the mattress. 

Joan was rapturous. Her body was running on pure instinct, and her voice was escaping her in breathy little whines. She was a bloody wonder of the world. She gasped and shuddered and tightened her grip on Brenda til it was painful as she ground out her orgasm against Brenda's pussy. Brenda marveled at her girl. The sway of those impeccable tits, the softness of her belly, the splendorous, almost pained look on her face. She groaned and slackened and slowed, but she didn't stop. 

"Greedy girl" Brenda praised. Joan adjusted her position and her body moved like liquid as she rode Brenda's cunt at a new angle. The sensation of the new position made Brenda call out again "oh FUCK" as she felt a bolt of flame run through her from the places Joan was hitting now. The obscenities flowed from Brenda's mouth like a torrent. She couldn't help herself. And this kind of surrender was the least Joan was owed for her own miraculous display.

"Fuck me" she practically growled "fucking use me Joan. God! Ride my cunt" her voice started to falter "just like that! Like that!" And then she was lost to the sparks flooding through her body as she came hard. Somewhere on the edge of her awareness Joan came too. Their slick, sweaty bodies collapsed, still entangled, panting for breath. 

As they recovered and caught their breath, Brenda had a smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of for love nor money. 

"And to think" she panted "I almost went to work". 

Joan chuckled and they lay there for a while longer, stroking and squeezing any body parts they could reach. 

When Joan got up to shower again Brenda openly enjoyed watching her walk. Joan looked over her shoulder with a smug raised eyebrow and they smiled at each other. 

Brenda would have a cigarette, wash the linens (for Joan's sake, Brenda didn't see the need as they'd only dirty them again) and then she was going to fuck that woman again. And again. Probably until she just couldn't anymore. And then they'd plan for Brazil. 


End file.
